Sweet Dream
by MissMagick
Summary: V/B fic you'll just have to read it r/r !!!!


Sweet Dream

Well hi again thank for all the reviews I got for beautiful surprise they were great anyway if you want to comment on anything please e-mail me at [][1]mailto:kittenchan26@yahoo.comI will answer any mail providing it's not rude or idiotic thank you!

Disclaimer: you all know I don't own DBZ

Sweet Dream

By: Missmagick

She was in his arms again, she sighed blissfully. This was where she was happiest when he was holding her, kissing her and telling her how much he loved and needed her. She looked into his beautiful eyes, then closed hers and sighed in ecstasy.

In the kitchen Bulma's mother was preparing breakfast, seated behind her at the table glaring impatiently at her was the Saiyan Prince. Bunny Briefs, getting a little nervous at the way he glared at her decided to send him on a little errand. "Oh Vegeta dear".

Vegeta scowled at the use of the word 'dear'. "What do you want woman"? He growled annoyed that she would even dare speak to him especially without addressing him by his proper title. He was sick of these women they had absolutely no fear or respect of him, "if we were on Vegita-sei they…" his thoughts were cut off as Bunny continued

"Well I was just hoping you could go and wake Bulma and tell her breakfast is nearly done". She pleaded hoping that it would get rid of him temporarily.

"What"? He nearly screamed enraged "she's your brat why don't you wake her yourself"?

"Well I would but if I left to go get her then breakfast would burn and I'm sure it wouldn't taste at all nice then". She soothed hoping he would see the logic in her statement.

He just growled, he was annoyed to say the least but his stomach did see the logic. "Very well then". He sighed in resignation getting up and stalking out of the kitchen.

Bunny looked up and breathed a sigh of relief as she watched him go. "That boy is too tense" she thought to herself "he needs to learn how to relax". She smiled to herself and continued cooking breakfast.

Meanwhile Vegeta was grumbling to himself the whole way to Bulma's room. "Damn women who the hell do they think they are ordering around the Prince of all Saiyans"

The blue haired bitch usually scoffed at him when he called himself that. He was fed up; " I should just blow this place to hell and be done with it". He hissed to himself. But that was bothering him too, why didn't he do just that? He'd thought about it, but just couldn't ever seem to bring himself to hurt the little blue haired woman, no matter how annoying she was. "Pah I'm getting just as pathetic as Kakarot it must be this planet". He stopped in front of Bulma's door and was about to knock, then thought "what the hell am I doing knocking like some common servant, his father and all his people would be laughing their asses off at him if they could see him now. He growled and entered the room closing the door behind him, he crept up to the bed planning to scare the daylights out of her, but stopped when he saw her; she looked absolutely beautiful, angelic even. Before he knew what he was doing he reached out and touched her beautiful face, "her skin is so soft". He marvelled. It was then that he noticed that she slept in the nude he blushed and looked away.

Bulma could feel him touch her cheek it was dark but she knew it was him she always knew when it was him. She could feel him, smell him and hear him telling her how much he loved her. It was funny but these were the only times she felt truly happy and content lying in his arms, she knew though that this was only a dream, always was,

It was too perfect to be anything else. But she didn't care, she could enjoy while it lasted. "Oh Vegeta I love you so much". She sighed and reached for the hand on her cheek, pulling him down onto the bed with her.

Vegeta froze unable to believe what he had just heard; he didn't have much time to think about it though, as he felt himself being pulled onto the bed with her. He was too stunned to resist, even more stunned when she reached forward pulled him to her and kissed him, she was so soft and warm and it felt so good that he couldn't think straight. "Oh what is she doing oh god what am I doing"? He thought pulling away abruptly.

She cracked open her eyes a little and reached for him again, she caressed his cheek "what's the matter Vegeta don't you want me? Don't tell me that I can't have you even in my dreams anymore, it's bad enough having to see the real you every day knowing that you hate me, that I can never have you, now my own dreams are turning against me, please Vegeta just hold me I know this isn't real but I can dream can't I"?

He didn't know why but he reached out and pulled her into his arms, she snuggled contentedly into his chest. She still thinks she's dreaming" he realised "how long has she felt this way for me"? As far as he knew she hated him, so to find out she felt the opposite came as a complete surprise to him. He realised with a dull shock that he was overjoyed at the prospect of her being in love with him. "Why"? He suddenly thought "and why do I even care what she thinks of me"? But he knew he did. "Does this mean I love her also"? The thought slightly terrified him, he knew though that even if he did he would probably never be able to tell her that would make him seem weak and weak was something he would never be.

She leaned up a little and kissed him again "I wish it could be like this with the real you" she sighed.

"Do you really wish that "? He questioned, amazed that she didn't hate him after the way he usually treated her.

"Of course I do" she smiled and leaned down to kiss his neck, trailing soft, small kisses along his beautiful throat. Vegeta closed his eyes and sighed in ecstasy, he couldn't believe how good it felt.

"I want to make love to you now" she breathed heatedly running her hands all over his smooth, hard body.

Her hands on his body were starting to get too much for Vegeta he had to tell her this was real before he lost control and took her. "Woman…Bulma, listen to me" he tried to pry her off him but she was starting to get more aggressive, she was trying to pull off his shirt and pants. She managed to get his pants off, much to Vegeta's surprise; he didn't know the woman had that much strength. "No woman stop, we can't do this, you're not dreaming this is real you have to stop before we do something you'll only regret later." He pleaded but she just shook her head.

"Don't be silly I know this isn't real, if it were you wouldn't be here" she said sadly.

With that she moved over him and impaled herself on him, they both gasped

Bulma's eyes widened at the slight pain, never had she felt pain in her dreams only pleasure, it was then that she realised that Vegeta was telling the truth, this wasn't a dream and the real Vegeta was inside her. She was afraid and confused, afraid that now he would hate her even more now that he knew how she really felt about him and 

Confused as to why he had let this go on for as long as it had. She looked down at him and saw that his eyes were clenched tightly shut.

"Vegeta"? She whispered lightly

He opened his eyes, looked deeply into hers and saw her confusion, he shook his head sorrowfully "I'm sorry woman I tried to tell you, please don't hate me I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.

She silenced him with a soft finger to his lips, she shook her head in confusion "so you don't hate me?" she questioned, still a little unsure of herself.

"Of course not wo...Bulma I…I didn't realise it but I feel … similar to what you feel for me, that's why even with all my strength I couldn't stop you because I didn't really want to, I wanted this to happen, please don't be angry with me." He pleaded with her.

Bulma wept with joy and threw her arms around his neck "I could never hate you, I love you too much." With that she sat up, placed her hands on his chest, removed his shirt and started to move on him.

Vegeta threw his head back and groaned he looked up at his new lover to see a look of sheer ecstasy on her beautiful features. He growled and flipped them over so he was on top of her; he started moving slowly in and out of her aware of how fragile she was.

She groaned and scratched her nails down her back pleading with him to go faster.

He groaned and started moving faster and harder within her till they could both feel themselves nearing the edge. With loud cries they both went over. They both lay there panting "I love you so much Vegeta." She sighed looping her arms around his neck.

Vegeta hesitated before answering " Bulma I may never be able to say that back to you but that doesn't mean I don't feel it and I may not be the best mate in the universe but I will try and I promise never to leave you.

"Oh veggie-Chan I love you" she hugged him so tight she was almost strangling him. She sighed happily and drifted off to sleep in his arms completely fulfilled and contented for the first time in ages.

He cringed at the use of the pet name, but felt truly content perhaps for the first time in his entire life, he smiled and kissed her forehead and fell asleep with thoughts of his new mate running through his mind.

Downstairs bunny Briefs sat staring at the breakfast she had made over an hour ago. She had heard screaming a little while ago "oh no" she groaned "I hope those two didn't have another fight, damn I'd better go and see if they're still alive" she sighed heading up the stairs, she knocked on the door but no-one answered "that's odd" she thought pushing the door open. What she saw rendered her speechless, There onBulma's bed were Vegeta and Bulma wrapped up in each others arms sound asleep "well, well" she thought when she had recovered her wits enough "isn't that sweet!" it was then that she noticed the blissful expression on Vegeta's face "huh so that's all he needed." she chuckled to herself closing the door and leaving the lovers in peace.

THE END

Well what did you all think please review I just love reviews!

   [1]: mailto:kittenchan26@yahoo.com



End file.
